Through It All
by White Rose3
Summary: Through the betrayal of her some of her scouts, Serena is forced to show her true self. Pluto transforts them to a new time. What will happen. I do not own anything. This will earn it's rating later on. R
1. Chapter 1 Expect the Unexpected

**_Serena P.O.V._**

I was on my way was to a Scout meeting that was called to order by Lita, and I for the life of me could not figure out what was going on. There was no evil near Tokyo, so I assumed that it was one of our get togethers that we had occasionally, I asked myself why would Lita sound so serious if that was what it was. I was confused, to tell you the truth, but soon I discovered what was really going on. Some of my so called protectors decided I wasn't good enough to be their leader or their princess, naturally I protested. Some of my scouts stood by me, but only a few out of the many who I thought loyal defended my honor. But before I get ahead of myself, here's what happened earlier today.

**_FlashBack_**

_When I walked into the Shrine I instantly knew that something was wrong, my scouts stood in two groups infront of oppisite walls, as if waiting to pounce on one another. Against one wall was Rei, Lita, Haruka, Hotaru, and Trista, but against the other stood Amy, Mina, Michele, and Darien, I stood in the middle, between the two groups. Then, simultaniously Rei, Haruka, Mina, and Darien stepped toward me, I looked at them curiously then Mina spoke..._

_" Serena, myself and some of the other scouts have been going over past events, and we have come to the conclusion that you are not worthy enough to be our leader let alone our princess. We have had to save your pathetic ass countless times in the past years, and although it is our duty to protect you, enough is enough. You haven't grown up in the least, your clumsy, stupid, forgetful, softhearted, and weak. Those are not qualities of a good leader, and to be princess of Crystal Tokyo you must be the opposite of those things! We demand you relinquish the powers you possess to one that is worthy, and it seems that I am the one fit to carry on the legacy of the Moon. I will become leader of the scouts again, and also I will become Queen of Crystal Tokyo with Darien by my side. You have 1 hour to give up your powers or we will take them from you."_

_I looked at Mina and those who stood behind her in shock, but no tears would come to pass, instead I developed a look of anger. I could feel my Lunarian blood come to a boil, I was wondering if any of my scouts were loyal to me at that moment, well I soon found out._

_Rei found her voice soon after and let herself be heard.._

_"She may think those things but the rest of us do not. If you take a close look at those past events you would see that you, Serena, have gave up your life for us. You are more than worthy of being our leader and our queen. It is our duty to protect you and while others may think that a meaningless job, it is what we were born to do, to make sure that you live a long life and keep the universe at peace. You have grown up remarkably from that first year, they just chose not to see it. I however, do. When the rest of us look at you we see a graceful, elegant, intelligent, compassionate, loyal, stong leader, and princess. We wish for you too keep the powers of your bloodline, and be Queen of Crystal Tokyo when the time comes." She finished_

_I looked behind her and saw nods from all who stood with her, at that moment I knew I had to let them see who I really was and what I could be. I smiled at Rei who bowed back at me. I knew it was time to claim the throne that was once mine back in the days of the Moon Kingdom. _

_"I have made my descision. I will not give up my birthright which was given to me and meant for me to have and those who dare to challenge it will be punished."_

_"Punished," said Michelle "what are you going to do? You can do nothing to us."_

_"That is why I consider all who have decided to severe ties with me fools, do you not see who I am? Let me show you, just who you are defying.."_

_I could feel my royal blood pulsing to be let out and I let it go, for good this time, I would not force it to remain hidden within me anymore. My eyes glowed a brilliant cerulian blue as I was floating off of the ground. My moon insigna burned a blinding golden yellow, my hair though still blonde now had prominent silver streaks sweeping though it, and my muscles were more visable. Then my dress appeared, but it did not look the same. It was the same silvery white as I remembered, but the neck went into a v-shaped, and the sleeves disappeared into thin spaghetti straps, there was an intricate golden design of roses sown through the dress, and I now had a beautiful set of wings. _

_My transformation was complete. I was lowered to the ground, and I saw smiles on one side of the room I gave them a slight nod and as I did they bowed to me, but as I turned I saw scowls and looks of deep loathing directed towards me. That would not do I decided, they were unfaithful to me and threatened to harm me, they will be punished._

_"Mina of Venus, Amy of Mercury, Michelle of Neptune, and Darien of Earth, I hearby revoke your powers from you. You shall live normal mortal lives with no knoweledge of me or the other scouts. You shall never recieve your powers back, instead they will go to those more worthy than you!" And as I finished I saw glows of orange, blue, aqua, and green, I could feel their powers enter me, and suddenly the four of them were gone. I surveyed the looks on the remaining scouts, until my eyes rested on Pluto._

_"Sailor Pluto, I know you are not allowed to open the Gates of Time, but I ask you to open them once and only once so that I and my remaining scouts including yourself may go to another diminsion. Where we may lead the rest of our lives. Can you do that for me?" I asked_

_"Princess, if I were to do so, your enimies would just follow you to that diminsion. Why not just stay here, instead of submitting another diminsion to the monsters which you battle against?" Pluto countered_

_"That is simple Puu, I will no longer be happy here knowing that there is a chance that I will see my unfaithful Sailor Soldiers again. It would keep me thinking of the matter and distract me from my duties, and neither I nor you need to deal with that at the moment."_

_"It will be done as soon as possible, Princess Serenity." She finished with a bow toward me then dissappeared with a slight pop._

_I turned to Haruka who was looking at the spot where the scouts once stood, I knew what she was feeling, however I felt no remorse in what I did. I know that I made the right descision._

_Pluto reappeared through a black hole that appeared in our ceiling, she looked at me before she spoke,_

_"Princess, I have found a suitable deminsion in which you and the others can live, it is called the Gundam Diminsion. The people there I do believe should have been in this deminsion, because I found several young men who are some of your scout's soulmates, and yours is there also. It is also my duty to imform you that the long lost male child of the Moon will be there also. It will be difficult getting these men to trust you. I got you some information on them, if you would like to see it that is?"_

_"Of course I would like to Pluto." I said with a bit of impatience in my voice_

_She pulled out a packet of papers, and handed them to me with a flourish, and was gone in an instant to set things up for us to leave. I pulled out a rather thick stack of papers and what I read:_

_**Name**: Heero Yui_

_**Age**: 17_

_**Date of Birth**: Unknown_

_**Occupation**: Gundam Pilot of Wing Zero/ Bodyguard_

_**School of Attendance**: Peacecraft Academy_

_**Hai**__**r**: Brown_

_**Eyes**: Perussian Blue_

_**Height**: 5'9_

_**Weight**: Around 165 pounds_

_**Origin**: Japan_

_

* * *

_

_**Name**: Quatra Winner_

_**Age**: 17_

_**Date of Birth**: Unknown_

_**Occupation**: Gundam Pilot of Sandrock/Bodyguard_

_**School of Attendance**: Peacecraft Academy_

_**Hair:** Blonde_

_**Eyes**: Cerulian Blue_

_**Height:** 5'6_

_**Weight**: Around 145 pounds_

_**Origin**: Unknown_

_

* * *

_

_**Name**: Duo Maxwell_

_**Age**: 17_

_**Date of Birth**: Unknown_

_**Occupation**: Gundam Pilot of Shiganami/Bodyguard_

_**School of Attendance**: Peacecraft Academy_

_**Hair**: Chestnut Brown_

_**Eyes:** Violet_

_**Height**: 5'7_

_**Weight**: 160 pounds_

_**Origin**: Somewhere in Japan_

_

* * *

_

_**Name**: Wufei Chang_

_**Age**: 18_

_**Date of Birth**: Unknown_

_**Occupation**: Cundam Pilot of Natucka/Bodyguard_

_**School of Attendance**: Peacecraft Academy_

_**Hair**: Black_

_**Eyes**: Obsidian_

_**Height**: 5'7_

_**Weight**: 163 pounds_

_**Origin**: China_

_

* * *

**Name**: Trowa Barton_

_**Age:** 18_

_**Date of Birth**: Unknown_

_**Occupation**: Gundam Pilot of HeavyArms_

_**School of Attendance**: Peacecraft Academy_

_**Hair:** Light Brown_

**_Eyes: Emerald Green_**

_**Height**: 6'0_

_**Weight**: 175 pounds_

_**Origin**: Unknown_

_As I looked I realized that we did indeed have a challenge infront of us, I looked at the pictures that came with the descriptions of them, more than one looked like they'd rather kill us than get to know us. I sent the scouts to get their things and say good bye to everyone, then I left myself. I was going to tell my family goodbye, and tell them where I was going because I told them the truth about who I was when I was 16 years old. That was an akward conversation. I walk in the front door and gather my family and break them the news. I tell them them that it is possible that they will never see me again, and my little brother starts to cry, I feel a pang inside of me. I looked at him and told him that maybe we would meet again in the not so distant future. He looks at me with wonder in his eyes also with curiousity, and I begin to laugh. My parents hugged and kissed me after I packed my things in my subspace pocket, and pushed a package in my hands. I had to walk away before I could change my mind about leaving them behind._

_Pluto was there waiting for me, as all the other scouts had already gotten there. It was time to go to our new home. _

_"Are you ready?" Pluto asked me_

_"Yes, we are ready to go now." I answered with a wavering voice._

_The next thing I knew I was drawn into a huge black portal along with my friends, and we saw flickers of things that were happening in other places and times, but the next thing that happened was me landing on a soft plush carpet. I looked around in awe, at the size of the room I was in, I was guessing it was my bedroom. I could have fit the house I used to live in, into this room. A bed was pushed infront of a window that over looked the gardens, the closet was next to the window on the same wall. On the next was a desk with a labtop ready to be used, along with a bookshelf that was filled with books. On the next was the door out of my room, but beside that was a dresser that was empty or so I thought till later. And on the last wall, was a table with my phone, t.v., vcr, dvd player, sterio...ect, and beside that was a set of doors. When I opened them they led me to a balcony that overlooked the gardens as well as the pool, it had stairs leading down to both. I smiled for the first time today after I looked around the room. I soon collapsed on my bed which was covered in silvery-white sheets, and fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**_  
_

Please R&R I know the spelling and grammar are horrible, but the spell check on ff.n doesn't work on my computer.


	2. Chapter 2 A Hidden Danger

_Serena P.O.V._

_When I woke up, I turned to look at the clock that sat on my desk, it read 5:45 I guess I had slept for quite a few hours, but who wouldn't the bed was so comfortable. I walked to my closet and opened the expecting to see it empty, but instead it was filled with all of my cloths plus a few new things like formal gowns and such. I picked out a pair of dark blue Mudd jeans, a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, with brown high heel sandles. I went to the dresser next and took my hair out of its odango's and brushed it, while doing so I admired how the silver looked in my hair, I have to admit I liked it alot. When I was through brushing it I left it down to fall to my calves, but before I left my room I took a second look in the mirror and saw that my insignia still burned on my forehead. I guess it was to show who I was and that I was taking the throne that was rightfully mine. _

_I opened my door and looked down the long hallway and went to the left. The further down I got I heard voices, finally I stopped outside of a room that had Mars' sign on it, I knocked lightly on the door. Lita opened it, took one look at me nodded her head and stepped aside to let me enter. When I did enter everyone stopped what they were doind and looked to me and nodded their heads, I felt that I should nod back. So I did. Trista approached me and spoke to me._

_"Serenity, it seems that the memories of royal proticall have come to all of us scouts, but some seem to elude you. I can restore these memories if you wish, if you do not they will come on their own when called apon."_

_"Would it take long for the memories to come back on their own?"_

_"Yes it could take years, depending on the situations you are put in, within the next few weeks."_

_"Then I wish for you to give them back to me so that I may act accordingly."_

_"I will do as you ask." With a wave of her Time Rod I felt a warm wave rush over me, memories were flooding my mind of how to act and when to act as such, then in an instant it was gone._

_I looked around the room, and for the first time that day saw and felt the loss of some of my scouts and my lover Darien. I still couldn't believe that he had betrayed me in favor of my cousin Mina, I thought he actually loved me. I let my thoughts drift to the scouts that I had drained of power, I shook my head in disbeleif, I would not allow myself to cry, I couldn't. But before I knew it I was on the ground on my knees crying my eyes out for the loss of both Darien and my friends. For an instant the others jsut stared at me, and then Rei came over to me and caught me in a big hug. I hugged her back for all I was worth, I couldn't help it. _

_"Come on Serena, they aren't worth your tears, they betrayed you. You had to do it, if you hadn't they would have tried to take your powers away from you. You realize that right?" Rei asked gently_

_"Of course I realize that Rei, but it still hurts. I lost Darien, and alot of other people I loved today just because of who I am."_

_"It has nothing to do with who you are princess." said Haruka_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"No matter who the leader or princess was they would still try to take the powers that that person posessed. Just because they felt they weren't strong enough, and felt threatened by that person." Haruka said_

_"But didn't it bother you that I took away Michele's powers?"_

_"No, I lost her when I first felt that she was betraying you. I could not be with someone who could do that without a second thought."  
  
"I'm sorry all the same. I'm sorry for all of you I know most of you lost alot of close friends today, and I appologize, but as Rei said I did what I had to do." With that said they all came to me and group hugged me. And as everyone let go Trista spoke up._

_"You will all start school tomorrow at Peacecraft Academy, I wish all of you luck in finding your soulmates, and you Serenity in finding your brother as well."_

_"Will my brother bear the mark of the Moon as I do?"_

_"No, he will not have such a mark until you have been able to restore his memories."_

_"So what will the people at this school be like?"_

_"It will be a school full of teenagers what do you think it will be like?"_

_"Like any other school."  
  
"Exactly, now Princess why don't you go and get into bed so that the rest of your girls can too. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."_

_"What about you Trista?"_

_"I will go back to the Time Gates. I must go and see that nothing goes haywire." and with that she dissappeared._

_"Well, I'm going to bed. I hope the rest of you will do the same." I said_

_"We will, we just have a few things to finish first." Lita spoke for them_

_"Of course. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded to them, and they nodded toward me as well._

_I left the room not knowing what was going on, I walked down the hallway to my door and for the first time noticed that I had the symbol of the Moon and of the Cosmos on it. I entered my room and collapsed on the bed, and went to sleep._

_In Rei's room_

_"She shouldn't be acting like this." Rei said_

_"We know that but maybe it's just from today." Lita said_

_"Did you see the look in her eyes though? She looked so lonely and sad." Haruka spoke_

_"But she's gone through so much today, I think that she should look like that considering what's been going on today." Hotaru said_

_"You all have good points, she is heartbroken right now and she will need time to heal. In the end finding her brother and her true soul mate will cure her aching spirit." Trista said as she reappeared._

_"So should we just let her be?" asked Lita_

_"We can't it wouldn't do her or us any good." Rei said_

_"I agree with Rei." Said Haruka_

_"She is right, you should not leave her alone to wallow in her thoughts. It would hurt her more right now." Trista said._

_"Alright, so we don't let her alone. Let's do things that she thinks are fun after school tomorrow." said Hotaru _

_"Well I suggest you all follow your princess' example and get to bed, she is going to have a trying day tomorrow." said Trista_

_They all nodded and headed down the hallway to their respected rooms. Once Pluto was in her room she sat down in her deep red chair with a heavy sigh. _

_"You know as well as I do, that she had to do that." said a voice_

_"I know, but it has caused her so much heartbreak." She said back_

_"Yes, I realize that, but look at the person she is becoming, she needed that push to claim her throne. If she hadn't well, you know what would have happened."  
  
"With all do respect Queen Serenity, isn't there a chance that it could still happen?" Pluto questioned_

_"My dear friend, there will always be that chance, but we must not allow Serenity's sister to contest for the throne. You know the consequences that would follow if that were to happen." Queen Serenity said with a low voice_

_"I do not want the world to end up like it would if she were to take the throne from Serenity, but if she does come foward and claim it...what would happen?"_

_"Serenity would have to fight her sister, Chasity, in order to keep the throne."_

_"But what would happen to Serenity if she were to lose?"_

_"Chasity, would more than likely banish her to the far reaches of the cosmos, where she lived her childhood."_

_"But she is to be the replacement for...."_

_"DON'T say that outloud, Selene knows whats listening to us at this moment. Nothing is sacred in this house, you must not let any information slip, if you do it could be my daughters life." she spoke with urgency_

_"But it could mean Chasity's life as well if Serenity were to win, could it not?"_

_"No, Serenity has not the heart to kill anyone, especially one of her own blood, you saw how she did not kill her betrayers even though by our law she should have. She shows mercy to all, and in Chasity's case Serenity would try to purify her with the Crystal."  
  
"Would she succeed if she were to try to purify her sister?"_

_"Not by herself she cannot, but when she finds her brother her strength will double, and then and only then she might have a chance. If she trys but does not succeed the Crystal will shatter into a million pieces but unlike other times it will not bring her back to life, she would remain dead."  
  
"What, I thought that the Crystal would always keep her alive."_

_"No, not if Chasity is there with her, it would consider her it's mistress then. It would be the Black Crystal instead of the Silver Crystal, it would purge the world of good and leave it in a blanket of darkness. Pluto we cannot allow that to happen, train my daughter, make her strong once again as you did back in the days of my Kingdom." _

_"It will be done, Your Majesty." Pluto bowed and then as if she were never there Queen Serenity was gone._

_Princess I hope you make it through this, if you do not we cannot help you, for it is our duty to protect the ruler of the Moon, and even if you live, you would no longer be our princess or leader._

_The Next Morning_

_I rolled over with a yawn and looked at my alarm clock, my eyes bugged out 7:30!!!!!_

_"WHY DIDN"T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!!!!!!!" I yelled. I ran around my room doing various things._

_Lita burst through the door half dressed in a uniform skirt and bra, yelling,_

_"Thank you for giving me a heartattack I thought you had been attacked by something."_

_"Why didn't someone wake me up this morning? I don't have hardly anytime to get dressed for school now!"_

_"Sorry Princess, but Haruka thought it best if you stayed in bed for a while longer this moring." _

_"Oh did she really? I'll take care of that later. I'm sorry for hollering at you like that Lita, I'm just a little out of sorts."  
  
"It's o.k. Serena, I understand. I have to go finish getting ready." and with that said she walked out the door._

_I ran to my bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower and climbed in quickly. I ran a massive ammount of shampoo in my hair and rinsed it out, I soaped up my loofa and washed myself of, and then hopped out grabbing a soft white towel and ran into my room. Once in there I immediatly grabbed my underclothing and put them on, and grabbed the uniform out of my closet. I pulled it on rather quickly, and then I decided to pull my hair into a high ponytail for today. I grabbed my bag and ran to the full length mirror on my door and looked at myself. _

_Oh great, the uniform is tacky! A red and pink plaid skirt, white blouse, and a pink jacket with the Peacecraft Academy emblam on it._

_I pulled on my shoes and left the room in disgust, I ran down the stairs and looked at the others who looked just as disgusted as I was. I looked around and asked,_

_"Who's driving?"_

_"You are, Trista left you some keys to a convertable I believe." Haruka tossed me the keys I smiled the first true smile since i had gotten here._

_"Let's go." I said laughing on the way to the garage, the others ran behind me smiling and laughing at me I guess. When I entered the garage I saw two convertables (one black and the other silver), five motorcycles (Serenity's: black & silver w/ red trimming, Rei's: purple w/ red flames, Lita's: green w/ pink lightning, Hotaru's: pure black w/ purple lining, and Haruka's: navy blue w/ yellow lining) and a limo. I immediately ran for the silver convertable and hopped in the drivers seat, Haruka got the passenge seat, and Lita, Rei, and Hotaru sat in the back. I started my car and drove for 15 minutes before I spotted the parking lot for Peacecraft Academy, I found a space and parked. We all got out of the car and walked into the school to the main office and got our schedules (Trista had already registered them). And so began one of the most interesting days of my life._

__

_Please R&R, once again Sp&Grammar check was not working._


End file.
